


S'occuper de Qui-Gon et de ses formes de vie pathétiques

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute Kids, Humor, pathetic life forms
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: L'histoire de Qui-Gon et de ses formes de vie pathétiques commence dès le début. Au grand damne de ceux qui sont en charge de son éducation





	S'occuper de Qui-Gon et de ses formes de vie pathétiques

Les parents de Qui-Gon étaient des gens pauvres. Quand ils découvrirent que leur plus jeune fils faisait léviter son doudou, ils s'empressèrent de l'emmener aux Jedi pour qu'il ait une vie meilleure que ce qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir.

Le bébé d'à peine 1 an quitta donc la planète Yavin pour Coruscant, où les maîtres de crèche accueillirent avec joie leur nouveau protégé...

Avant de crier d'horreur en découvrant la colonie de poux qu'il abritait dans ses cheveux.

Le pauvre petit bout de chou vit le plaisir de se retrouver dans un endroit plein de présences comme lui, tempéré par l'éradication de ses petits compagnons.

Même Yoda eut du mal à le consoler et à lui expliquer **pourquoi** de tels animaux de compagnie étaient indésirables au Temple.

A SUIVRE

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
